


Black Impulse

by banana_chocolate97



Series: [B L A C K] [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: 20th Century, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Nobility, Servants, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: He's always wearing black. Black black black. But his skin is the palest shide of white and Uruha is risking too much for his touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aoi's most recent Club ZY photo shoot :)

It was raining again and the manor's grey stone walls felt colder than ever. 

He had finished duty after duty, had cleaned the entrance hall, the kitchen, the guest bedrooms (not that his Master's paramour needed a bedroom of his own) and especially the fireplace room since he knew it was going to be used later in the day. Not by himself, though. Ha, he wished! Oh, how he wished...

The big floor clock struck Eight and its booming echoed through the corridors like an ominous harbinger. 

"Uruha!" 

He snapped out of his thoughts. Right, he'd forgotten about that. 

"Where are you wandering about again? Have you even looked at the time?" 

His fingers closed tightly around the dustcloth in his palm and he gritted his teeth. 

"I have," he replied with the slightest indication of a nod. 

The blond man, who had just stepped out of the bathroom and was now leaning against the doorframe, examined him with a glance of deprication. Uruha was trying not to look too irritated. 

"Well, how about you get to work then?" he said with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm sure your Master will be home anytime soon. And you haven't even started cooking, have you?"   
He glanced Uruha up and down as if to emphasize that, in these clothes with these stains on them, no, he absolutely hadn't started cooking yet. 

Slowly, he began shaking his head and stepped backwards, careful not to trip against the life-sized candle bearer that illuminated the hallway.   
"No," he smiled politely (or at least tried to), "but I will begin now." 

His opponent merely scoffed disdainfully and pushed himself away from the doorframe before disappearing back into the bathroom. 

Oh, how Uruha hated him.

-

He had definitely not been quick enough. The clock struck half past Eight when the sound of the oak entrance door creaking open reached his ears and soon after, heavy footsteps resounded through the foyer. Uruha hurriedly put the cooking spoon down, wiped his hands at the apron he wore on top of his servant attire and quickly made his way to where the noise came from. 

It was something about this evening that made him even more breathtaking than any other day or night before. Maybe it was the way his jacket was draped over his broad shoulders or the way he briefly shook his head to get rid of the few droplets of water that had gotten caught in the strands of his midnight-black hair.  
Over the time, Uruha had brought his talent of staring without being obvious to absolute perfection. It had granted him the oppoortunity to notice things about his Master that he was pretty sure nobody else had ever noticed. For example the fact that he tended to grit his teeth in annoyance when there was no servant quick enough at divesting him of his coat (like right now), or that he curled his hair around his finger once before brushing it behind his ear. 

"Welcome home," he eventually greeted with a deep bow. One, two, three- He counted the steps that it took until the raven reached the stairs, then straightened again and as it had always been for the last six years, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Only then did he add the suffix and it rolled off his tongue just the way he wanted it to, with a hint of... he didn't know what exactly. The goosebumps were there, though.

"Master."

He gave the same reaction as was usual, that is to say none. He spoke, however, and the mere sound of his voice turned Uruha's blood to ice. 

"Have you set the table yet?" 

Uruha blinked. What? Damn. A single question managed to make him fidget nervously. 

"N-No, but I'm almost fini- "

"Good. Takanori and I will be taking our dinner in the fireplace room anyway. Hurry up." 

Uruha nodded hastily and bowed again. When he looked up, Yuu was gone. 

- 

Uruha had never seen him wear anything other than black.

It was black, every single day.

Not that he was complaining, it was growing on him. Black suited him so well that sometimes, during the moments when he was staring at **_bit_ ** too long, Uruha couldn't stop his mouth from watering. 

The way the folds of finest, black cotton came cascading down from his collar, how the fabric tensed when his throat bobbed in a swallow or how a few selective wisps framed his all-pervasive eyes and cheeks, not to mention his skin that reminded Uruha of the palest shade of light a full moon could throw onto earth, all of it was beyond perfection and carved deeply into Uruha's soul. 

But as much as Uruha was craving for anything to happen, he knew it wouldn't. He was nothing but a servant and his Master didn't look at him for longer than necessary. The countless nights Uruha had spent locked up in his small chamber, touching himself to the thoughts of all the things Yuu was doing to Takanori just a tier higher... he was so sick of them.   
  


He had been told to hurry so he did. He was a good cook, admittedly, so it wasn't all that difficult. 

With the fully laden tray in one hand and the cutlery hidden in a roll of napkins in the other, Uruha bumped his elbow against the door (as if that was supposed to count as a knock), then used it to push down the handle. 

The first thing he heard was an annoyed groan, clearly coming from Takanori and it was **_so_ ** hard to suppress a grin. He wasn't ready for what _**exactly** _ he'd been walking in on, though. 

They were sitting on the broad sofa in front of the fireplace and if it hadn't been for his own reflexes, Uruha would have straight away dropped whatever he was carrying. 

Takanori was most definitely naked. Yes, very naked. Otherwise Yuu wouldn't have reached for one of the fur blankets to cover him, right? 

Uruha gulped as his Master turned his head to the side, letting him see his beautiful profile. His hair was still half down, half pinned up but several, lightly curled strands had come loose and were now framing his jaw. The fire had been lit of course and it was reflecting on his pale skin, making it look like polished marble. 

"I'm busy," the raven said, his voice raspy and a bit breathless from the kissing they had undoubtedly done before. 

While Uruha tried to form any kind of coherent phrase or even a thought, Takanori only pressed himself closer to his lover's body, the annoyed expression turning into one of mischief as he slowly lifted a hand and possessively sank his fingers into Yuu's dark locks. His eyes narrowed at Uruha. 

And the latter just blurted out with the first thing he came up with which was a very, very bad idea. 

"I-I can see that." 

Because now Yuu turned around. And he looked at him with such disbelief that Uruha would've almost laughed out loud if it hadn't at the same time made his entire body freeze in place.   
Of course, his Master wasn't used to such an attitude or to getting backtalk of **_any_ ** kind so Uruha could definitely understand why he better apologized but the way Yuu looked at him was way too captivating. It almost fell as if he was **_really_ ** looking at Uruha, really **_seeing_ ** him for the very first time (albeit it being for a different reason than Uruha would've liked).  

Takanori yelped as he almost fell off his lap but Yuu didn't even spare him a glance. Instead, his eyes flickered to the tray of food Uruha was still holding in his slightly trembling hands. 

"Put it down," he ordered with a tone as dark as his clothes, nodding towards a small table to his left. "And then get out." 

It was one hundred percent impossible for Uruha to swallow the lump in his throat so he didn't try a second time, simply nodded and floundered towards the table. The sofa's springs squeaked and they started whispering behind him while he settled the food down carefully and retrieved two plates from a nearby cabinet. The whispering turned into breathing, **_heavy_ ** breathing, and Uruha felt his cheeks starting to burn, the heat of the fireplace only making it worse. He definitely didn't have to turn around to know what they were doing. They had no shame! 

He didn't even bother serving the food, his hands were shaking too hard, his heart was racing too fast and he couldn't get out of there quickly enough. Oh, how badly he wanted to be in Takanori's position right now! He wanted it so much that his blood began boiling with envy. 

"Uruha." 

The sound of his name being called made him wince and stop in his tracks. He was just a meter away from the damn door, why- ?! 

With his jaw tensed, Uruha turned around. Again, his Master's head was turned to the side, with the only difference being that Takanori's lips were latched to the pure, white skin of his neck. The little piece of scum was glaring at Uruha all the while though and it made him feel like ripping his head off. But he had to behave. 

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered in response. 

There was silence for a second or two, just the crackle of the fire in the background, and then Yuu's lips parted to inhale... 

"Nothing. You are dismissed for today." 

He turned his head back to face his lover and because Uruha was just a second too slow, he ended up unable to ignore the sound of moaning that still managed to flit through the door crack. He closed it and left his broken heart behind like he had done many, many times before. 

-

It was only a lot later that evening that Uruha finally got what he wanted. Only that it wasn't how he'd expected.

It was kind of a tradition for all servants to sit together after being dismissed for the rest of the day, to eat whatever was left and to exchange a bit of gossip that had accumulated throughout the week.  
But Uruha barely joined in on any of the conversations, his mind way too preoccupied with what had happened earlier. One after the other, his colleagues (some of which he did consider friends by now) left to their dorms, yawning and asking for whoever they happened to splint their eyes at to do the dishes. And because he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to find sleep, Uruha offered to do it himself. It had the expected affect, he was alone in a matter of minutes.

It was with a sigh that he gathered their plates, filled the sink with hot water, got a cloth and rolled up his sleeves to start the work. He liked the silence that had fallen upon the manor, a profound quiet settling in the massive stone walls and corridors, one that was calming and reassuring. The sound of the rain pounding outside was dull and shallow.

Then he heard footsteps. Probably another servant heading for the bathroom, he thought and didn't pay it much mind. His nerves only perked up again when the footsteps got louder, came closer.  
His arm was covered in soap as he placed the last plate beside the sink to dry and then turned around to see who it was.

And there he was, looking like a God thrown in shadows. 

His hair wasn't pinned up anymore, messy instead and falling around his face in jetblack waves, elegantly accentuating the color of his eyes that were a blue so light but pallid it seemed rather grey. He gulped.

"Y- "

"Do you really think I don't notice?"

Wait what? Oh no, this wasn't good, not good at all. Uruha's eyes widened and he whirled back around, staring into the sink as if it was going to swallow him in a whole.

_He noticed??_

"I... d-don't... wh-what?" he stammered nonsensically and almost couldn't believe his ears when he heard Yuu chuckle behind him. 

"Please don't try to pretend like you haven't already felt this way for me for a very long time, Uruha. I know." 

_Holy hell._

What was he supposed to say? Confess? Deny?? No, no way he could deny it. But confess? 

When he faced his Master again, Uruha instinctively bit his lip. The raven was closer now, leaning against the edge of the table as casually as if he wasn't just about to... do what exactly? Uruha had no idea. He had closed the door as well. Oh God.

The only thing Uruha saw was the way Yuu was looking at him. It made his skin crawl. 

"I do notice the way you stare at me. You're good at hiding it most of the time but sometimes..." 

Yuu tsked and shook his head as if he was disappointed and it suddenly turned Uruha's throat very, very dry. The feeling only worsened once the other pushed himself away from the table again, just to take one, two steps forward and as much as Uruha could've tried before, there was no way to escape now. He pressed himself against the countertop behind him and tried to keep his gaze focused on the linen shirt his Master was wearing. Black, of course, with the top button opened.

Oh **_God._**  

"Look at me," he ordered once they were almost chest to chest. Uruha couldn't. 

" ** _Look at me._** "

He couldn't even breathe.  

"Don't make me say it a third time." 

But damn, he couldn't pull himself out of the effect Yuu's voice had on him, so magnetizing, so mighty and... arousing. So he lifted his glance and felt like melting the second their eyes met.

He was even more stunning from up close.

"I-I'm sorry i-if it ever m-made you un-comfortable," he whispered but didn't even realize that Yuu shook his head once again because he **_definitely_ ** melted right the second afterwards. 

There was a palm cupping his cheek and it was so ... soft, and warm. Uruha didn't know why but he was surprised by that enough to notice despite the fact that his eyes had long gotten lost somewhere in the abyss that was his Master's face. 

"You're beautiful, you know," Yuu began, examining Uruha's features and did he imagine that? His grip became firmer, "really pretty, lean body. I like the shape of your lips. I don't doubt we'd have a lot of fun together, you and I." 

Uruha started shaking. He couldn't stand the mere thought of it anymore. He wanted it to **_happen._**

The raven chuckled again, even carding his fingers through Uruha's hair before stroking them down his chest. "You've been wanting me for so long, I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't just give you what you desire." 

At those words, Uruha's heart rate picked up its pace even more, he started blushing and spluttering and frantically looking back and forth between the other's eyes. Was he playing with him? He had to be, right? Yuu's smirk said it all. He couldn't be serious. Right?? 

"I-I- " 

"Sssh."

Uruha quickly swallowed down what he'd wanted to say (he'd already forgotten anyway) and waited for what else was to come. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. Wasn't he just dreaming?

Yuu cocked his head to the side playfully, a thoughtful expression on his face.  

"Because you know, I've been really tempted lately, Uruha," he mused almost to himself, "You're misbehaving a little too often for it to be coincidence and it made me wonder why it's almost like you **_want_ ** me to teach you a lesson." 

"Please." 

Yuu's eyebrows shot up. 

Oh no, he'd said that aloud. It'd come bubbling out of his mouth before he had even realized. Holding his breath, Uruha stared at the other with a mix of expectation and anxiousness. 

Yuu smiled and it was an all too knowing smile. "That's what I thought." 

It happened within the blink of an eye. When Uruha felt those sinful lips pressed against his own, his lungs were threatening to burst. There was a grip on his hips stronger than anything he had ever felt before, a body scooting closer and a tongue invading his mouth. His eyelids began fluttering and it was at that moment that he actually realized what on earth was happening. It made him move as if he was on autopilot. 

Uruha lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Yuu's neck, granted him the entrance he was asking for. Passion was sizzling through his veins, then an ice-cold touch on his waist made him gasp and the way Yuu was feeding off whatever sound Uruha was making in response to his touch, only made him moan needier. 

Their hands began roaming desirously, somehow his apron ended up on the floor and he had no idea how because the only thing he was capable of concentrate on was how Yuu's fingertips travelled along his lower back or his lips, oh his _**lips**_ , trailing lines of fire across his throat. 

"You want me so god damn much, don't you?" 

Uruha whimpered when those lips left his skin and he clawed at his Master's shirt, so desperately asking for more it was a miracle he wasn't tearing the thin fabric apart. 

But Yuu didn't give him what he wanted. He withdrew instead and lifted his head to stare Uruha straight in the eyes. It was almost uncanny.  
Despite his heaving chest and the want for more, Uruha managed not to straight away jump at him. What ... was going on? 

"You'd be such a little whore for me, wouldn't you, Uruha?" 

He had no time to reply. Yuu's mouth came descending back down onto his and robbed him off every single of his senses. But he wasn't alone with how he reacted to what they were doing. Yuu was panting against his lips, dragged his nails across the side of Uruha's body and visibly relished in how his servant shivered beneath it. Could it be that ... he wanted him, too? 

"You would give anything for just one night," he whispered breathily once they had broken apart again, "Just one night." 

Uruha felt so dizzy for a moment, he couldn't even see properly. But he could think again. He could process the words that his Master was muttering to him. And they were true. He didn't even have to nod. They both knew. 

And yet, even though Uruha was sure he hadn't imagined the hardness pressing against his thigh, even though they had both clearly enjoyed their kiss, Yuu stepped backwards, ruffling a hand through his hair. As Uruha watched him, fingertips pressed to his lips in disbelief, he noticed that the raven seemed ... churned up.

Was he regretting it? Most likely. They had acted on complete impulse after all and the difference in social status between them **_couldn't_ ** be ignored. 

"Y-Yuu-sa- " 

"Go to bed." 

Where he had almost dared to reach out for the other, Uruha was now recoiling at how harsh he was being talked to. They were back to normal again. 

"I-I..." 

"No, wait. Don't tell anyone that I said what I'm going to say now. Promise me." 

"What? I-I promise." 

Yuu turned to him once more, his countenance softening as he saw Uruha's almost anxious expression. What could Yuu possibly tell him that nobody was allowed to know? Other than the fact that they had just shared a very passionate kiss, of course. Uruha hated seeing his Master like this, his eyes having lost their sheen that he'd grown to love so much and with his lips having a bitter tilt to them. As Yuu spoke though, he sounded dangerously determined. 

"I don't love him." 

And then they smiled.

 


End file.
